1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step counter, and more particularly to a step counter usable as a pocket paging receiver and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, pocket paging receivers have been well known in the technical field as being adapted to receive a message from a counterpart in case of, for example, urgency. One example of such a paging receiver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-60931. As shown in FIG. 1, the paging receiver disclosed in the publication includes a signal processing circuit 43 operable in at least one of two operation modes, namely, a first mode and a second mode. In the first mode, the signal processing circuit 43 processes a current call number signal obtained from a first call signal so as to generate a first processing signal while processing at least one of a current message signal and a current call number signal obtained from a second call signal so as to generate a second processing signal. In the second mode, the signal processing circuit 43 serves to process at least one of message signals of previous call signals and the current message signal, thereby generating a third processing signal. The paging receiver further includes an audible signal generator 60 adapted to selectively respond to one of a drive signal and the first to three processing signal so as to generate an audible signal, and a display 62 adapted to respond to the first processing signal, a composite signal of the second processing signal with data signal, and the third processing signal so as to provide a visual display for the beeper.
On the other hand, step counters have been well known as being adapted to count the number of steps when a user walks or runs. Such step counters can be used as means for managing a user's health in that the user can check the number of steps for a predetermined period while walking. One example of such step counters is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Sho 57-8512. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the step counter disclosed in the publication is of the pocket type including a pencil-shaped case 1, a display 2 mounted on the case 1 and adapted to display the number of steps and the walked distance, a clip 3 attached to the case 1, and a drive switch 4 for actuating a counting circuit 7 adapted to count the number of steps and calculate the walked distance.
Although the above-mentioned paging receiver and step counter have been developed and used individually as independent goods, they have many common parts in terms of functional characteristics.